1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting an oil cooler to a heat exchanger tank and a structure of a laminate type oil cooler in which a plurality of shells each having an oil flow path formed therein are laminated.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications No. Hei. 10-14142, Hei. 10-102779 and Hei 10-320526, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an oil cooler-containing radiator disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-121427, or the like, is heretofore known as an oil cooler-containing radiator in which an oil cooler is received in a radiator tank.
FIG. 8 shows an oil cooler mounting structure in this type oil cooler-containing radiator. In the mounting structure, a long-scale oil cooler 202 is received in a tank 201.
An oil inlet pipe 203 and an oil outlet pipe 204 are disposed on opposite sides of the oil cooler 202. These pipes 203 and 204 are inserted respectively in pipe holes 201a and 201b formed in the tank 201.
Further, these pipes 203 and 204 are fixed to the tank 201 through O-rings 205 by nuts 206, so that the oil cooler 202 is fixed to the tank 201.
On the other hand, in view of piping, an oil cooler in which an oil inlet pipe 203 and an oil outlet pipe 204 are disposed on one side of a long-scale oil cooler 207 as shown in FIG. 9 has been developed recently.
Incidentally, for example, an oil cooler disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-88527 is known as the aforementioned oil cooler.
In such an oil cooler 207, however, an oil inlet pipe 204 and an oil outlet pipe 204 are disposed on one side of along-scale oil cooler 207 so that these pipes 203 and 204 are inserted respectively in pipe holes 201a and 201b formed in a tank 201 and are fixed to the tank 201 by means of the nuts 206 to thereby fix the oil cooler 207 to the tank 201. Accordingly, the oil cooler 207 vibrates because of the vibration of the tank 201. There is therefore a risk that the other side of the oil cooler 207 on which the pipes 203 and 204 are not disposed may collide with the tank 201, or the like, so as to be broken.
Further, as an oil cooler for a car, there is heretofore known a laminate type oil cooler in which a plurality of shells each having an oil flow path formed between a pair of plate members are laminated, for example, as disclosed in FIG. 25.
FIG. 25 shows a laminate type oil cooler of this type. In FIG. 25, the reference numeral 101 designates shells each of which has an oil flow path 104 formed between a first plate member 102 and a second plate member 103.
The oil flow path 104 in each of the shells 101 receives an inner fin 105.
These shells 101 are laminated in a plurality of layers to thereby form a core portion 106.
Oil passage holes 107 are formed in these shells 101 so as to be disposed at a predetermined interval longitudinally.
As one side of the core portion 106, an oil inflow connector 108 and an oil outflow connector 109 are connected to the oil passage holes 107 in the first plate member 102 respectively.
Further, at the other side of the core portion 106, patch members 110 are disposed so as to cover the oil passage holes 107 in the second plate member 103.
In the aforementioned laminate type oil cooler, oil poured in from the oil inflow connector 108 flows into the oil flow paths 104 of the respective shells 101 through the oil passage holes 107. When the oil passes through the oil flow paths 104, heat exchange is performed between the oil and an external fluid. Then, the oil passes through the other-side oil passage hole 108 so as to flow out from the oil outflow connector 109.
In the aforementioned laminate type oil cooler, however, the oil inflow connector 108 is disposed on one side of the core portion 106 and the oil outflow connector 109 is disposed on the other side of the core portion 106. Accordingly, as the length of the core portion 106 increases, the distance L between the oil inflow connector 108 and the oil outflow connector 109 increases, for example, to about 400 mm. There was a problem that the piping of pipes 111 and 112, which are connected to the oil inflow and outflow connectors 108 and 109 respectively, to the vehicle side became complicated.